Pequeñas travesuras
by IEGO93
Summary: Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, Fey, Shinsuke, Kirino y Nishiski fueron a buscar una dulcería, para su sorpresa se encuentran con una dulcería poco usual y deciden entrar, y compran unos dulces, para su desgracia a la mañana siguiente se vuelven unos niños pequeños ¿Cómo harán estos niños para volver a la normalidad?
1. Chapter 1

Pequeñas travesuras.

Tenma, Tsurugi, Shindou, Shinsuke, Nishiski y Kirino fueron después del entrenamiento a enseñarle a Fey una dulcería, ya que el nunca había visto una dulcería.

_Tenma: -Bueno, Fey vamos a buscar una dulcería para que compres dulces- Decía mientras salía de Raimon_

_Fey: -Hi- Decía mientras seguía a Tenma_

Los chicos siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con una misteriosa tienda que tenia un cartel que decía "Dulcería magic", Tenma le llamo la atención la dulcería y les dijo a los chicos que entraran.

_Tenma: -Encontramos una dulcería, entremos y compremos dulces- Decía mientras veía a los chicos_

_Shindou: -No Tenma, esta dulcería nunca la habíamos visto antes- Decía mientras veía a Tenma_

_Nishiski: -Neee. Shindou ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- Decía mientras caminaba a la entrada de la tienda_

_Shindou: -Yo no tengo miedo- Decía un poco enojado_

_Nishiski: -¿Entonces, porque no entramos? Además vinimos a enseñarle una dulcería a Fey- Decía mientras entraba a la tienda_

_Shinsuke: -Sera divertido- Decía mientras entraba a la tienda_

_Tenma: -Vamos por dulces- Decía mientras también entraba a la tienda_

_Fey: -Espérame Tenma- Decía mientras seguía a Tenma_

_Tsurugi: -Sera mejor entrar- Decía mientras entraba al lugar y le seguía Kirino_

_Shindou: -Tengo un mal presentimiento- Decía mientras entraba a la misteriosa tienda_

Cuando entraron se asombraron de tantos dulces que se veían deliciosos. Habían de varios sabores, colores, olores y formas.

_Tenma: -Sugoi! Se ven deliciosos- Decía mientras veía todos los dulces y caminaba por la tienda_

_Shinsuke: -Mmm, Vuelen deliciosos. Me llevare este- Decía mientras agarraba una caja llena de caramelos sabor a limón_

_Tsurugi: -Yo me llevare este- Decía mientras agarraba una caja de galletas_

_Nishiski: -Yo me llevare un helado de limón- Decía mientras agarraba un helado de la nevera _

_Kirino: -Yo me comprare este- Decía mientras agarraba una bolsa llena de galletas de la fortuna_

_Shindou: -Buena elección Kirino- Decía mientras veía a Kirino –Yo me llevare…- Decía mientras veía los dulces y pensaba- ¿Cuáles les gustara a las chicas y a Cami?- Decía mientras pensaba en su mente –Me llevare este para Aoi, este para Yamana, este para Midori, este para Kinako- Decía mientras agarraba unas bolsas con caramelos de Chocolate, Fresas, limón y naranja –Y este para Cami- Decía mientras agarraba una caja de chocolates con relleno de crema –Y esto para mi- Decía mientras agarraba unos pokis_

_Tenma: -¿Cuál me podre comprar?- Decía mientras veía una mesa llena de chocolates, chicles, galletas y pokis –Y Fey ¿Ya decidiste que dulce te vas a llevar?- Decía mientras veía a Fey_

_Fey: -Hi. Me llevare este- Decía mientras agarraba una bolsa de chocolates rellenos de bombones –Y ¿Tu ya decidiste que te vas a llevar?- Decía mientras veía a Tenma_

_Tenma: -Bueno yo me llevare… Esto- Decía mientras agarraba una caja de galletas con relleno de nueces_

Una señora misteriosa los atendió en la caja donde iban a pagar los chicos. Cuando atendió a Tenma vio lo que el joven había elegido y le dijo:

_Señora: -Muy buena elección, solo que ten cuidado, te puedes volver pequeño- Decía mientras le daba a Tenma el cambio –Gracias por comprar aquí- Decía mientras desaparecía_

Cuando los chicos salieron de la tienda, el lugar desapareció, pero los chicos no se dieron cuenta, ellos se fueron a sus casas mientras que comían y compartían lo que habían comprado.

_Tenma: -Tomen saben deliciosos- Decía mientras les daba unos caramelos y comía uno_

_Chicos: -Arigatou- Decían mientras agarraban los caramelos –Saben deliciosos- decía mientras comían los caramelos_

_Nishiski: -¿Shindou porque llevas tantos dulces? ¿Apoco comes tantos dulces? O.O- Decía sorprendido mientras veía los dulces que traía Shindou en una bolsa_

_Shindou: -No Nishiski. No son para mi, son para las chicas- Decía mientras seguía caminando_

_Nishiski: -Ah Ah. Bueno yo ya me voy, hasta mañana- Decía mientras se iba_

_Tsurugi: -Yo igual ya me voy- Decía mientras se iba_

_Shinsuke: -Bueno, ya me voy- Decía mientras se iba_

_Kirino: -Hasta mañana- Decía mientras se iba_

_Shindou: -Ya me tengo que ir, adiós, nos vemos mañana- Decía mientras se iba corriendo porque se le derretían los chocolates _

_A la mañana siguiente:_

_Tenma: -Se me va a ser tarde- Decía mientras se levantaba muy rápido y veía su reloj_

_Fey: -¡Tenma!- Gritaba espantado_

_Tenma: -¡Fey!- Decía mientras veía a Fey espantado_

_Fey y Tenma: -¡Eres un niño!- Gritaban espantados_

_Tenma: -¿Cómo paso esto?- Decía espantado mientras se ponía el uniforme_

_Fey: -No se. Sera mejor apresurarnos e ir con los chicos para saber como arreglar esto- Decía mientras se acomodaba la camisa que le quedaba grande_

_En la escuela:_

_Tenma: -¿Encuentras a los chicos?- Decía mientras buscaba a los chicos_

_Fey: -No- Decía mientras se paraba de puntitas y buscaba a los chicos_

_Shindou: -Tenma!- Decía mientras llegaba al lugar donde se encontraba Tenma_

_Tenma: -¿Shindou-sempai También usted?- Decía sorprendido mientras veía a Shindou_

_Shinsuke: -Tenma! Ahora tienes mi antigua estatura- Decía mientras llegaba al lugar donde se encontraba Tenma_

_Shindou: ¿También tu?- Decía mientras veía a Shinsuke_

_Tsurugi: -Parece que ustedes también se volvieron pequeños- Decía mientras llegaba al lugar_

_Kirino: -¿También ustedes?- Decía mientras llegaba al lugar_

_Nishiski: -Que alegría que no soy el único con este problema_

_Fey: -Pero ¿Cómo nos paso esto?- Decía confundido mientras veía a los chicos_

_Tsurugi: -Parece que no sabemos- Decía mientras veía a Fey_

_Shindou: -Sera mejor ir con las chicas para que nos ayuden- Decía mientras veía a los chicos y señalaba el lugar donde estaban las chicas hablando_

_Chicos: -Hi- Decían mientras iban al lugar donde se encontraban las chicas_

_Tenma: -Aoi ayuda- Decía mientras agarraba a Aoi de la falda_

_Aoi: -¿Estas perdido niñito?- Decía mientras veía a Tenma_

_Tenma: -No soy un niñito, y no estoy perdido. Yo estudio aquí!- Decía enojado_

_Kirino: -Camelia ¿Nos puedes ayudar?- Decía mientras agarraba la falda de Camelia_

_Camelia: -Kirino ¿Qué te paso?- Decía mientras veía a Kirino_

_Yamana: -Shin-sama ¿Qué te paso?- Decía mientras veía a Shindou_

_Midori: -¿Nishiski?- Decía confundida mientras veía a Nishiski_

_Aoi: -¿Tenma eres tu?- Decía confundida mientras veía a Tenma_

_Tenma: -Si soy yo-_

_Aoi: -¿Qué les paso?- Decía confundida_

_Shindou: -Aun no lo sabemos, pero queremos volver a ser normales_

_Kinako: -Que tierno se ve Fey- Decía mientras cargaba a Fey_

_Fey: -Bájame Kinako- Decía mientras intentaba que lo bajaran_

_Kinako: -No, te vez tan lindo- Decía mientras daba vueltas con fey en los brazos_

_Fey: -Kinako! Me estoy mareando! . - Decía mientras su cara se tornaba verde_

_Aoi: -Kinako-chan esta mareando a Fey!- Decía preocupada mientras intentaba que Kinako dejara de dar vueltas con Fey en sus brazos_

_Kinako: Dejando de dar vueltas -Perdón Fey, es que no me pude resistir, te vez tan lindo- Decía mientras bajaba a Fey_

_Fey: Mareado –No importa- Decía mientras caía al suelo _

_Camelia: -¿Cómo les paso esto?- Decía mientras veía a todos los niñitos_

_Shindou: -Aun no lo sabemos, pero necesitamos saber como podemos volver a la normalidad-_

_Yamana: -¿Qué fue lo último que comieron?- _

_Nishiski: -Yo unos dulces-_

_Todos los niñitos: -Igual-_

_Midori: -¿No creen que los dulces que comieron los volvieron niñitos?- _

_Kirino: -No lo creo mucho, porque cada uno comió un dulce diferente- Decía mientras veía a Midori_

_Shinsuke: -Kirino-sempai te equivocas- Decía mientras hacía unas señas para que Camelia lo cargara_

_Camelia: Cargando a Shinsuke -¿A que te refieres?- Decía mientras veía Shinsuke_

_Shinsuke: -Tenma nos dio uno de sus dulces, creo que esos dulces nos hicieron esto-_

_Fey: -Es cierto- Decía mientras se ponía un poco mejor_

_Nishiski: -Ahora que ya sabemos que cosa nos hizo esto ¿Qué hacemos?- Decía confundido_

_Shindou: -Ahora debemos buscar la forma de volver a la normalidad- Decía mientras veía a Nishiski_

_Tsurugi: -¿Cómo aremos eso?-_

_Shindou: -Tenma ¿Aun tienes la caja donde venia los dulces que compraste?- Decía mientras veía a Tenma_

_Tenma: -Si- Decía mientras veía a Shindou_

_Shindou: -Entonces vamos a tu casa por la caja y vemos si trae la cura- Decía mientras veía a las chicas_

_Aoi: -Nosotras no podemos ir, tenemos clases, y no los podemos dejar solos- Decía mientras veía a Shindou_

_Tenma: -Pero nosotros tenemos su edad, podemos ir solos a mi casa- Decía enojado_

_Camelia: -Pero en estas circunstancias ustedes son muy pequeños, y los pueden robar- Decía mientras veía a Tenma_

_Tenma: -Esta bien, nos quedaremos- Decía triste_

_Midori: -¿Por qué no nos esperan en el club con Wandaba? El los puede cuidar- Decía mientras se iba porque ya iba a sonar la campana_

_Chicos: -Esta bien-_

_Chicas: -Nos vemos- Decían mientras se iban a sus salones_


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno minna les pido una disculpa, no eh podido publicar el capitulo por 3 razones:

**1-. No sabia como publicar el capitulo. 2-. Se me olvido la contraseña. Y tercero: No tenia inspiración **

**Bueno. Comenzamos:**

_Pequeñas travesuras_

_**-Yo no me quedare aquí. Quiero volver a la normalidad- Dijo Nishiski mientras se iba**_

_**-Pero Nishiski-sempai las chicas dijeron que no nos podíamos ir- Dijo Shinsuke**_

_**-Yo tampoco me quedare quieto con esta edad- Dijo Shindou**_

_**-¿Entonces que hacemos?- Dijo tenma mientras volteaba a ver a los demás**_

_**-Sera mejor buscar a Wandaba y ver si el nos ayuda en algo- Dijo Fey mientras veía a Tenma**_

_**-Hi- Dijeron todos mientras se iban al club**_

Varias personas se les quedaron mirando pues casi no se veía en Raimon a 7 niños caminando por las instalaciones y sin un adulto. Ellos intentaban no hacer caso a las demás personas.

Cuando llegaron Wandaba se sorprendió al verlos así.

_**-Si, somos pequeños. No te sorprendas mucho- Dijo Shindou ignorando la cara de Wandaba que parecía que su boca iba a toparse con el suelo**_

_**-Wandaba necesitamos tu ayuda- Dijo Fey intentando que el volviera a la normalidad**_

_**-¿Qué quiere que haga?- Dijo Wandaba volviendo a la normalidad **_

_**-Necesitamos que nos acompañes a mi casa para encontrar la causa de todo esto- Dijo Tenma –Wow. Antes que nada explíquenme lo sucedido- Dijo Wandaba**_

Los chicos le explicaron lo sucedido. Al terminar de explicarlo, partieron todos en la caravana, porque es obvio no iban a ir a pie porque ¿Se imaginan ver a 7 niños caminando con un oso parlante? O.O Las personas pensarían que están locas.

Cuando llegaron Tenma busco en su habitación hasta que encontró la caja. Los chicos leyeron el paquete

_**-Aquí dice que si lo comes te volveras un niño de 5 años. Y la única solución es encontrar una manzana de color verde acaramelada? o.O – Cuando Shindou termino de leer todos se cayeron de espaldas **_

_**-¿Eso es todo lo que tenemos que hacer? Es fácil, solo hay que ir a otra dulcería y buscar manzanas de color verde acarameladas- Dijo Nishiski sin miedo alguno como si le dijeran que buscara un monchi en una dulcería **_

_**-Pero aquí dice que tenemos un plazo de 24 horas para encontrar la manzana o si no nos quedaremos asi para ¡Siempre!- dijo Fey leyendo lo ultimo que decía la caja**_

_**-¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?!- Gritaron todos –Yo no quiero quedarme asi para siempre. Y con el dorado asechándonos menos- Dijo Shindou**_

_**-Sera mejor comenzar a buscar las manzanas- Dijeron Tsurugi y Kirino**_

_**-Hi- Dijeron todos mientras salían de la habitación**_

**Waaaaaaaaaaa! ¿Qué les parecio el cap.? Se que lo hize corto. Pero el siguiente no lo será. Y veremos parejas y nuevos personajes.**

**Necesito O.C's**

**Bueno Bye bye**


End file.
